


不甘为友13

by Ajiujiujiu



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game), 星露谷物语
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 07:39:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajiujiujiu/pseuds/Ajiujiujiu





	不甘为友13

这几天，谢恩觉得自己过得提心吊胆的，毕竟要跟一个怀着对自己有非分之想的男人住一块儿。他觉得自己也非常提防，每天早上出房间前都要检查自己的扣子是不是扣到了顶端，洗完澡后也不光膀子了，穿得齐齐整整地从浴室出来，后背湿了一大块儿也忍着。

西蒙也是说到做到，这几个星期还真没对谢恩乱动手动脚。夏天到了，他要干的农活比较多，前段日子花费比较大，每天忙完农活就在农场的小河边钓鱼，有时候困得蹲着睡着了，还是下班回来的谢恩把他叫醒的。

每天累得沾枕头就着，哪有心思想哪些方面的东西。而且他感觉到男人对他的戒备有点儿重，自己硬来也没什么好结果，毕竟他是领教过跟男人不熟的时候，强行跟他交流碰的一鼻子灰。

谢恩防着他，但看着他每天疲累的模样，也有点儿心软。他曾经问过西蒙为什么要这么拼命，对方的回答是：“想多挣点钱。”

至于这钱拿来干什么，谢恩也没过问。但也是为了帮西蒙，他下班后也不去喝酒了，回家帮帮西蒙的忙。

两人的日子就这么平淡地往前推进着，直到有一天，谢恩下班回家，没看见西蒙，以为他又去矿井了，但等到十点多也没看见人影，他有点担心起来，就离开家去矿洞看看。

从农场到矿洞的路程很长，还要爬一段山路。直到他吭哧吭哧地跑到矿井入口的时候，昏暗的矿洞里燃着一根火把，他看见木匠罗宾一脸担忧地蹲在火把旁边，地上好像躺着个人。

他的心一下子就揪紧了，又瞬间提到了喉咙口。他连忙跑过去，地上躺着那人果真是西蒙，脸上有焦黑的痕迹，皮肤上有些被撞的淤青，衣服破破烂烂的。西蒙看见男人后还强扯起一个难看的笑容，却看得谢恩更加揪心。

罗宾转过头，看见是谢恩后吓了一跳，但也舒了口气：“西蒙在矿井里受伤了，但幸亏顺着梯子爬了上来，我听到动静后就来看看，简单处理了一下，已经没事了。”

两人跟罗宾道了谢，西蒙伤得挺重，就靠谢恩扶着走，一瘸一拐的，男人扶着这大个子也吃力，西蒙靠在他身上，头发搔到男人的耳朵，他觉得有点儿痒。

“你是做了什么？伤成这样。”谢恩看着西蒙一脸难受，脸上那几块淤青十分显眼。

“挖矿的时候，被几只史莱姆攻击了。”西蒙语气却一派轻松，听得男人心里阵阵难受，突然，西蒙想起什么似的，从裤兜里掏了半天，“不过今天挖到了好东西，你看。”

谢恩顺着他的手望去，裤兜里一块圆润的晶石，散发出黄色的光芒，“喜欢吗？是黄水晶，送你了。”

“笨蛋。”谢恩轻轻说了一句，他看着傻笑着的西蒙，对方把那宝贝使劲塞到自己衣兜里，还嘱咐要好好保管。他想起之前西蒙送他的红珊瑚，他把它收起来了，因为每次看见那物件总会想些有的没的。

他觉得他现在对西蒙，绝不是讨厌，也没有因为对方的性向感到不快，虽然住在一块儿是有点惊心动魄的，但日子久了，他也生出些别的感情来。

至于是什么感情，他也说不清楚，一把年纪的人了，心思没有年轻人活络，觉得相处得愉快就行。

到家之后，谢恩把他安置在沙发上，然后自己先去洗澡了。出来之后看见西蒙一直盯着他，这眼神刚开始看得他挺不舒服的，到后面就习惯了。

“我洗完了，你去洗吧。”谢恩擦擦湿发，看见西蒙还是坐着一动不动，表情委屈得不行。

“我手疼，沾不了水。”可怜巴巴的语气，西蒙还把手伸过去给他看，的确有伤。谢恩有点头疼，那也不能帮他洗澡啊，他总觉得两人一进浴室就会发生点什么。最后是他端着盆热水出来，拿了块毛巾给他擦身。

端水出来的时候，他看见西蒙一瞬间的失望表情，心里暗想幸好没和他一块进浴室。他把西蒙摆正，两人面对面坐着，谢恩有点犹豫似的，碰碰他示意他脱衣服。

西蒙晃晃自己的手：“太疼了，你帮我脱吧。”谢恩瞪了他一眼，心想着就照顾他一晚上，自己以前也经常受他照顾，看他是个病人的份上，就忍了。

自己主动去脱别的男人的衣服的感觉，实在非常奇怪。不知为什么，谢恩觉得脸有点发热，他给西蒙解扣子，从最下面一颗开始解，手有点发抖，他知道自己正被友人热烈地注视着，头低着，耳朵也随之越来越红。

“你耳朵好红，紧张吗？”西蒙低沉的声音直直进入到男人的耳朵，他不知道西蒙现在的表情，多半是带着戏谑的笑容吧。

“没有。”男人抬头，看见对方极尽温柔的眼，那碧蓝的眼眸就像一汪温泉，火热又极富柔情，把他看得像是要化在里面。

从未有人这样看过他，在气氛变得越来越奇怪之前，谢恩连忙把他衣服脱了，又手忙脚乱地沾湿，拧干后就给西蒙擦拭身体。

西蒙骨架大，肩宽腰窄，干了一段时间农活后也隐隐有点肌肉的形状，谢恩给他擦身的时候留意到一滴小水珠，从他的脖颈一直滑倒腹部，最后隐在那一片黑暗里。

他吞了口口水，脑中又开始有些杂七杂八的想法，胡乱给他擦了一会后就停了下来。

对方似乎在享受这般服务，看到他停手后还有点不满：“大腿呢？”

“大腿我就不给你擦了，你自己泡泡脚吧。”脱人衣服就算了，叫他帮人脱裤子是绝不可能的。谢恩果断拒绝，把水盆放到地上。

时间也不早了，西蒙也没脱裤子，挽起裤腿碎碎念地泡了会脚，擦干净后，谢恩早就有困意了：“快去睡吧，你身上还有伤，明天休息一天吧。”

谢恩准备起身，手却被按住了，他转头看向西蒙，那苍白的脸色看得他于心不忍：“……我能和你一块睡吗？”

“开什么玩笑？”男人惊了，提高了声音。

“我很难受，明天去哈维那看看，你睡我旁边的话我一有不舒服，可以叫你。”对方语气平和地就像叙述一件无关紧要的日常似的。“保证不会乱动。”

“你喊我不就好了。”

“木门很厚，我喊不醒你的。”

“不关门不就好了。”

“不关门睡觉我没有安全感。”西蒙不顾谢恩越来越黑的脸色，一副理所当然的事情，“明天你又不用上班，今天陪我一晚上可以吗？”

拗不过他，谢恩也不想跟一个病人置气，对方看上去也挺严重的，差点倒在矿井里，要是没爬出来就不仅仅是简单包扎的事情了。谢恩理解这种经历了大难后迫切需要关怀的心情，况且自己以前受过他不少照顾，一晚上而已，陪就陪吧。

谢恩把西蒙带到房间里躺好，然后回房把被子抱过来，找个位置躺好后就关掉了灯。

直到眼前一片漆黑，谢恩才清楚自己做了什么事，但对方是个病人，他就算有胆子，也没有那个力气动手动脚。想是这么想的，他忍不住又往床边挪了挪。

“你都快掉下去了，过来点儿。”旁边突然伸过来一只手臂，把那躺在床沿摇摇欲坠灯男人一把拉了过来，谢恩还惊讶这上一秒还虚弱无比的人怎么一下就有那么大的力气，自己就已经被拽到了怀里。

“你……”谢恩挣扎起来，手臂挤到了西蒙的胸口，对方咳嗽了几声，谢恩就不敢再动，西蒙趁机把他抱得更紧了一些。

谢恩心里油然而生一股绝望感，帮人脱衣服就算了，自己现在还主动往别人床上爬，这到底是个什么心理啊？

他在西蒙怀里僵硬得像根棍子似的，对方却跟八爪鱼似的搂着他，凌乱的头发蹭在他耳边，他有一瞬间，似乎回到了那个小旅馆的夜晚。

但不同的是，他们是在自己的屋子里，农场离市镇远，深夜了，四周极静，偶尔会响起虫鸣，窗外的月光也开始变得暧昧，有一霎那，谢恩觉得这小小的世界里就只有他们两个人。

“在想什么？”西蒙慵懒的声音在他耳边响起，手在他腰间轻轻抚摸着。

“没想什么……睡觉吧。”谢恩想岔开话题，西蒙却摸得他愈发的痒，有点不舒服地扭了几下，却发现耳边的鼻息又重了几分。

“送你的东西，你喜欢吗？”西蒙又把他往自己怀里拉了一点儿，“这几周你都不怎么跟我说话，我想送你点东西让你开心一下。”

“不用送那些……”被温柔对待的男人脸红得滴出血，鼻尖又是西蒙的气味，每每闻到都会让他手脚发软，脑袋晕乎乎的。

西蒙的手放开了，谢恩连忙往旁边一挪，回头看见西蒙望着他，眼底有些许说不清的东西。

“你要什么时候才能明白我的心意……”西蒙喃喃地说，声音很小，谢恩隐隐约约听见了，这句话就像一个开关，把他闭塞的内心撬开了个口子。

活到这把岁数，谢恩从未尝过别人对他真正的好，而自己那别扭的性格总会把那些试图接近他的人越推越远。直到遇到西蒙，他觉得自己是走大运了，能交到这么一个朋友，愿意花那么多时间精力去了解他。

但他总觉得西蒙在耍他，一个邋遢的大叔，他自己都不喜欢自己，这么个小伙子口口声声说喜欢，他是不会信的。

但这句话一出来，谢恩的心动摇了。他觉得总是高高在上的，无论是外貌还是能力都压他一头的西蒙，头一次把姿态放低，用一副温柔得能溺死人的眼神看着他。男人哪受过这样的待遇，他觉得混乱了，西蒙这副姿态，饶是石头也会被感动。

况且他又不是石头，他的心也是肉长的。

“真蠢啊，你……”谢恩把脸埋进被里，闷闷地说。

“蠢什么？”

“两个男人，怎么可能……”说出这话的时候，他觉得自己脸烫得不行，耳根肯定通红了。

接收到他话语里的信号，西蒙一下子精神起来，忙不迭地靠过去，试探地搂住他的肩膀，男人没有躲。

他顺势把他拉过来，按进自己怀里，他觉得男人身形是那么小，他轻轻抚摸着他的手臂，一下一下地安抚着谢恩。他知道谢恩渴望爱，那他给他就好了。

“怎么不可能……试试不就知道了？”还没等谢恩问出“怎么试？”的话语，他把男人翻过来，不耐地堵上他的嘴唇。

身下男人还是不安分地扭动着，明明之前已经亲过一次。西蒙把他按住，舌头撬开他的牙齿，急切地索取他的味道。隐隐地，他感觉男人的舌头被他挑起来，有点迎合意味似地回应他。

西蒙觉得脑子里一炸，更是极尽热烈地亲吻他。两人啃了一会后分开，他睁开眼，看见男人的脸离得极近，那湿漉漉的眼睛不敢看他，发红的眼里满是被欺负了似的委屈，那被咬得发红的嘴唇微张着，喘着气。男人这副表情，西蒙在无数个夜晚里幻想过无数次，他总觉得如果谢恩真的露出这番表情，他的理智也会随之断线的吧。

男人被这番激烈的亲吻弄得大脑缺氧，他眼前一片迷蒙，脑袋嗡嗡作响。他只知道友人支起身子看了他一会，又不知道触动了他哪根神经，他觉得身子一凉，他的一边衣服被掀了起来，还没等他挣扎，对方就把一条腿卡在他两腿中间，让他动弹不得。

“你干什么！喂！”谢恩喊，自己这番声音却完全没有威慑力，激起西蒙更放肆的动作，他把男人衣服拉上去，手覆盖上去抚摸，感受着他的每一寸皮肤。

“男人也是可以的，相信我。”西蒙抬起眼睛看他，满是欲念的模样看得谢恩呼吸一窒，西蒙隐忍着想把身下男人吃干抹净的冲动，努力让自己的动作温柔起来，毕竟谢恩是第一次，自己不想带给他糟糕的回忆。

谢恩刚想开口，西蒙又压上来堵住他的嘴。两人身体缠在一起，谢恩早就感觉到西蒙有反应了，那热热的东西硬得像根棍子一样，抵在他肚脐上，有时随着他们的动作磨蹭几下，谢恩觉得自己脸都烫得能煎鸡蛋了。

一片迷糊中，他觉得自己的睡裤被扯下，还没来得及捂住，西蒙就把手覆在了他的内裤上，开始一上一下地揉捻着，隔着布料的搓揉是谢恩从未感受过的，自己的命根子在对方手里，他张大嘴呼吸，闭上眼睛，不敢看西蒙。

西蒙也没勉强他睁眼看自己，只是专心致志地开发着他的身体。男人富有弹性的皮肤让他爱不释手，男人手臂挡着脸，嘴里发出喘气的声音，下身却大开着随意自己开发。看到这一幕的西蒙觉得自己浑身的血流都冲向下体，他咽了口口水，手指在男人内裤上搓揉了好一会儿，在听到谢恩难耐的呻吟后，他终于忍不住把他的内裤扯了下来。

月光下，男人的顶端湿润发亮，在空气里微微颤动着。感觉到一丝凉意的谢恩忍不住夹了夹腿，朦胧中，他看见西蒙探身往床头柜里翻找出了什么东西，像是什么油，挤了一点在手上就往他下身抹去。

“那是什么？”男人喘着气问。

“很久前准备好的。”友人对他狡黠一笑，手的动作却没停，他觉得那一大坨油流到他的后庭，一股不详的感觉油然而生。

自己早就是个大叔了，还在这乡村里生活了大半辈子，他是真不清楚现在年轻人的玩法，但饶是他想象力再匮乏，也终于想到两个男人之间要用哪个部位解决性爱问题。

活得窝囊就罢了，后门可不能失守，真被人捅了屁眼儿那就不是小事了。谢恩猛烈地挣扎起来，西蒙料到他的反应，加重了按住他的力道，但这番扭动下来，那本就抵在后门的两根手指直接进去了半截。

男人身体一下僵硬起来了，可能是润滑的作用，后门给他的感觉让他头皮发麻，极其诡异的感觉，但也不痛，大脑受到冲击的男人半抬着腰，西蒙一下一下地抚摸他的腰部，让他放松，不断地哄着他，手指却没停，一下一下地在男人穴口里抽动着，有时还轻轻勾一勾，耳朵捕捉着男人嘴里泄出的呻吟，常年保持冷静的大脑竟也有点发晕，他不想让男人太痛，但自己看到他这副模样，他只能坚持着给他润滑，好为自己接下来的冲撞做准备。

他抽出手指，抚摸着已经软成一团泥的男人，西蒙俯下身亲吻男人，那极尽温柔绵长的亲吻掠夺走了男人嘴里的空气。意识到接下来要发生什么的谢恩睁开眼，看见西蒙居高临下地盯着他，半眯的眼眸里满是欲念。西蒙扯下自己的内裤，那粗长的玩意儿精神十足地一下子蹦出来，打在他屁股上，他老脸一红，刚想开口求他住手，却看见西蒙拿起那罐子东西，倒了一点在手里，往自己那根上一抹，整根东西油光水亮的，圆润的头部抵在他湿润的穴口。看到整个流程的谢恩愣了，说不出话来，这几秒的空档就给了西蒙机会，他微微发力，试图顶进去。

即使有了足够的润滑，西蒙还是花了很大力气才挤了进去。谢恩是第一次，腰一直僵着，因为紧张的缘故一直放松不下来。后庭被扩张开的诡异感觉让男人难受极了，而西蒙也被夹得不好受，直到最后完全进去之后，西蒙捧着男人的屁股，谢恩腿举在半空，快要抽筋了。

缓了一会儿，西蒙拍拍他的屁股：“我要动了。”

没等男人回话，他就开始小幅度抽动起来，像是让谢恩适应。很快，被完全扩张开后，那诡异的感觉就慢慢消失了，男人还是捂着脸，觉得下体升起一股奇怪的感觉，顺着他的四肢攀进他的大脑里，从未有过的体验让他手足无措。

觉得男人不再那么抗拒了，西蒙动作幅度也大了起来，紧窒湿润的甬道夹得他喘息连连，硬挺的下身一下一下地撞击着他的体内，男人的呻吟中带了点哭腔，这却让西蒙更加兴奋。

“让我看你的脸……”他一手抱起谢恩的腿，一手将挡着男人脸的手臂拿开，他看见男人那副可怜的表情，眼角带着泪花，似乎在哀求着什么。这却让他的下身更加热硬，心里那股施虐欲逐渐升腾上来。

直到他用力顶上一个点，他感觉到谢恩的脚趾头都绷紧了，再次试探性地猛攻那个地方，果不其然地听见男人泄漏出来的呻吟，那隐忍着的，句尾却带了点上扬的弧度，他很满意男人这样的反应，不断收缩的穴口更是夹得他爽得叹了口气。

他低头看见男人的阴茎直挺挺的，就上手给他撸了几下，那带着薄茧的手不轻不重地滑动着。被逗弄着的男人忍不住挺腰往他手里送，却又被压住狠狠地顶撞。西蒙每一下都狠狠撞在那个点上，从未有过的感觉让谢恩大张着嘴，喉咙里发出呜呜的呻吟，又有点口水顺着嘴角流了下来。

被男人弄成这个样子……放在几个月前，谢恩肯定想都不会想。

“别……别碰哪里……啊……”穴口被不断地进入，下身被有技巧地撸动着，谢恩难耐地摇头，腰部开始轻微地扭动。意识到男人要释放的时候，西蒙抓着他阴茎用力撸了几下，自己也狠狠地往那个点撞去，力度大到想是要把蛋也塞进去。终于在男人一声变了调的呻吟下，他感觉到甬道一阵猛缩，夹得他喘了口气，手抓着男人的屁股就往前一送，在他体内喷发了。

一阵晕眩后，他摸到手里一片湿黏，借着月色看见谢恩下体那一大片白色的黏糊液体，自己和男人同时达到了高潮。

谢恩被折腾地直喘气，西蒙有点不舍地抽出，看见自己刚刚射进去的东西又顺着那开合的小洞流了出来，量大到弄湿了一片床单。他觉得自己下腹的火还没灭，但看到男人一副累得半死的模样，还是先忍一忍。

他躺下来，转过身搂住光裸的男人。对方似乎已经没有力气挣扎开，靠在他怀里就睡着了。


End file.
